The Silver Wyvern: Reach
by MGR.0
Summary: Join Tupep, an Unggoy, and Commander of The Silver Wyvern, a group of highly trained Sangheili and Unggoy, as he and his team fight through everything the UNSC can throw at him,from Tanks to ODST's,even SPARTANS, whilst on mission from Regret himself to help the Invasion of Reach, UNSC's massive fortress World. Rated T-FIGHTING! NOT SO MUCH CANON! OC's Accepted (REVAMPED NOW!)
1. The (REVISED) Beginning

**WELL, HELLO! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER GO AT THIS, HAVE MERCY! BUT FIRST TO PRAISE SOMEONE, THE REASON I MADE THIS ACCOUNT WAS THAT I WAS INSPIRED BY KILLED STREAKS (Tupep first appeared as my first OC in his story, go check it out!), MY BUDDY AND GUIDE IN THIS UNKNOWN AREA, TO WRITE MY IDEAS DOWN ON THIS SITE! THIS STORY STRAYS FROM CANNON BUT IS STILL CLOSE. I DO NOT OWN HALO, ONLY MY CREATIONS, NOW ON WITH THE STORY…**

The Covenant is a large group of Aliens, banded together for a _slightly_ dubious purpose. But inside this harmonious conjunction are some who get along, and some who do not. A good example of this the Unggoy (Grunts) and Kig-Yar (Jackals), who do not get along and often Threaten/Sabotage/Kill each other. However, some get along better, such as the Sangheili (Elites) and Unggoy, and don't try to kill each other _all_ of the time. This is quite strange as Sangheili are higher in the Covenant than the Unggoy, who are practically cannon fodder.

The Unggoy are the lowest of the low in the Covenant, social and military. Well, at least _most_ are… Tupep certainly was an exception to this long-standing rule, as he had, well, a _way_ of getting things his way. He certainly didn't have the same armour as other Unggoy, as he wore Ebony Spec Ops armour, with details in a bright silver. On the Covenant ship he stationed his squad on, the _Divine Penance_ , he was always informed of the next move of the fleet. Even the Sangheili Shipmaster, Lyszu 'Dkeavee, respected him. In fact, they got along well better than most. This was mainly because he was in charge of a very deadly group of Covenant, mostly Sangheili and Unggoy, known as the Silver Wyvern, which was well known for taking on foes bigger, more numerous and better-equipped than themselves. They also wore the colours of Tupep's armour. Tupep himself was responsible for the extensive training program and equipment that the Silver Wyvern was issued with, and in most cases they relied on their intelligence and skill to beat foes.

 _Divine Penance/Bridge_

"So, want us to attack without the backing of the rest of the fleet, mighty Prophet?" asked Lyszu 'Dkeavee.

"No, not _attack_ , just prepare somethings for the fleet, that's all." Stated the hologram of Regret.

"And why did you choose to talk to me personally, noble Hierarch?"

"Have you completely forgotten _why_ you hold your rank, Shipmaster?" Regret chuckled.

"Not at all, it's just you being a Hierarch now, don't you have things that need doing instead of talking to Shipmasters to deliver orders?" Questioned Lyszu.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Regret "Your task will be crucial to the invasion of Reach!"

"That place has been a stronghold for them too long, I'll be glad to see it gone." Muttered Lyszu "So what _is_ your plan for us then?"

 **I MANAGED TO WRITE A CHAPTER! THAT WAS ACTUALLY FUN! WAS IT OK? PLEASE COMMENT SO I CAN IMPROVE. IF YOU HAVE ANY OC's, FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST IN THE COMMENTS OR PM! WELL, I'LL SEE YOU LATER!**


	2. Discovery of the Artefact

**WELL, HELLO AGAIN! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! SORRY IT WAS SHORT, BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER!**

 **Haydenunstopable: A BRUTE CHARACTER? SURE I COULD ONE FIT IN! NOT TO SURE ABOUT THE KIG-YAR & UNGGOY THING, BUT I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!**

 **Adoorabledoor: I DID NOT REALISE HOW MUCH I HAD MESSED UP! SORRY! I FIXED IT! (I HOPE ITS GOOD ENOUGH…)**

 **ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU HAVE ANY OWN CHARACTERS, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT THEM OR PM ME. ENJOY!**

 _Divine Penance/Deck_

Tupep grumpily strolled through the corridors and passages of the _Divine Penance_ , working his way to the bridge. "What does Lyszu want now?" he thought "It might be news of the attack on reach coming up!" He saw a Kig-Yar fighting an Unggoy, so walked up to them, and slapped them both straight in the face, "YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!" Tupep yelled "THE _HUMANS_ ARE WHAT YOU _SHOULD_ BE FIGHTING, NOT EACH OTHER!" Tupep didn't like Kig-Yar, but if they were going to complete the whole "Great Journey" thing, the Covenant would need the skills of each of its Species together. If some sort of schism were to happen, it might put the whole covenant at risk.

 _Divine Penance/Bridge_

"I trust there is a reason you wanted to see me?" Tupep muttered, tiredness rampant in his voice.

"No need to be like that, we have orders from Regret himself!" Lyszu 'Dkeavee decided not to mention what punishment he could have imposed on Tupep.

"So what _are_ these plans?"

"We're going to go behind enemy lines, as it were."

"And I expect your getting _my_ troops to do this as you cannot handle this yourself?" This was one of those rare times when Tupep was looking slightly smug.

"No, the whole corvette is going…" Lyszu was interrupted by a Sangheili Major running in from one of the other rooms near the bridge.

"Shipmaster, we have located a human ship in the area, it has some sort of artefact on-board!"

Lyszu turned quickly around "Tupep, get your troops ready and into that Phantom of yours" Lyszu then turned to the Major "Get everyone else ready, Hwyn 'Tovuee, we've got an artefact to recover."

 _Divine Penance/Hanger_

The Phantom utilised by the Silver Wyvern was different to the standard, being a jet-black colour and fitted with special systems. It had a cloaking device on it which rendered it invisible to sensors and visually impossible to see, making it useful for infiltrating and boarding enemy ships, whilst the main ship on ship combat was going on.

"Is everyone on board?" Asked Tupep.

"Everyone except us." Answered an Unggoy, in similar armour to Tupep.

"There is an artefact of some kind in the Human ship coming up." Tupep said as he clambered into the Phantom. "Whilst everyone else is attacking the humans with intent of destruction, we are going to get that artefact out of there before it goes down with their ship!"

 _Divine Penance/Bridge_

Lyszu watched on a screen as the Phantom flew out of the hanger and activated its cloaking device.

"Do you think they'll get the artefact in time?" asked Hwyn 'Tovuee.

"When _have_ they ever failed, Hwyn?" replied Lyszu.

"Never, Shipmaster, but this ship has Spartans on it. You know what they can do to an army, let alone a squad of covenant."

"This is what they have been training for, Hwyn." Stated Lyszu "They are trained to take down Spartan teams, you know."

"Yes, but I just hope this artefact is worth it."

 **WELL, LOOKS LIKE I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I AM GETTING BACK INTO THIS AFTER ALL! IT MAY SEEM A LITTLE OP FOR TUPEP'S TEAM TO BE SPARTAN SLAYERS, BT THEY ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST! IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO ADD ETC, JUST ASK!**

 **PS: IF YOU DONATED AN OC, I AM JUST WAITING FOR MORE INFO, OR THE RIGHT TIME TO INCUBE THEM!**

 **GOODBYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
